Peter Parker
Peter Benjamin Parker, also known as Spider-Man, is the main hero of the story. Having been bitten by a genetically engineered spider, he becomes a were-spider: An avatar for the spirit of Anansi, the Spider Trickster. With Great Power will come great responsibility as he dawns the mantle of being a hero, as well as the leader of the Web Warriors: the first ever Were-Spider Colony. Characteristics *'Name': Peter Benjamin Parker *'Codename/Aliases': Spider-Man, Webs, Spidey, Wall-Crawling Menace *'Spider': Genetically–created Super Spider *'Age': 17-18 *'Hair': Brown (Blue and Red in Spider form) *'Eyes': Brown (Black and White in Spider Form) *'Likes': Science, photography, web-slinging, Henry and Harry (best friends), Mary-Jane Watson (crush/love interest), being a superhero, his family, friends *'Dislikes': Irresponsibility, bullies, Green Goblin, his friends and loved ones getting hurt, being Spider-Man at times when it’s at its worst, losing the ones he loves *'Family': Parents (deceased/missing), Benjamin 'Ben' Parker (uncle/guardian-deceased), May Parker (aunt/guardian), Kaine Parker (brother-missing) Appearance Casual Were-Spider Hero Suit Background Before Peter was born, his father, Richard Parker, was a scientist who was working with SHIELD. It was revealed that Richard Parker was researching with Henry Pym, Bruce Banner, and Franklin Storm to reverse-engineer the super soldier formula for S.H.I.E.L.D. (based on Nick Fury's genetic sample). Banner mistakenly believed he solved the formula and tested it on himself for credit (believing S.H.I.E.L.D. would take away his success). Unfortunately, the process transformed Banner into the Hulk. At the time, Richard went to see his wife and baby Peter right outside the research facility. Banner just transformed into the Hulk and destroyed the facility. The explosion and decimation injured Peter's parents, but they survived the ordeal. Baby Peter survived after his mother shielded him from the blast. Hulk's humanity only awakened after seeing baby Peter and reverted back to Banner. The Hulk disappeared afterwards, never revealing where he went. Richard Parker and his partner, Edward Brock Senior, was working on a new scientific marvel for Trask Industries, but their project wasn't going well. Desperate to get funding and recognition, the Brocks and the Parkers took a business flight trip to continue in hopes to find a way to finish their project when the plane crashed and killed everyone. The authorities later had Peter sent to his closest relatives, Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Following the death of his parents, Peter was raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben in Queens, New York. Ben and May never had a child (unclear if it was a life choice or inability to procreate); they raised him as their own son. Peter grew trying to learn more about his father through his incomplete science projects. It was his way of understanding him even though he didn't remember him. Being a child prodigy, he didn't have many friends. His only true friend was his neighbor Mary Jane Watson (MJ). They were best friends ever since childhood. And later on, Gwen Stacy joined the friendship circle, but didn't have time to know Mary Jane long as she and her family moved away due to financial situations. Being one of the smartest and most academically achieved students in school, Peter was your classic nerd. He was constantly bullied and hazed by Eugene Thompson (aka Flash) and Kenneth McFarlane (aka Kenny or Kong). The entire football team harassed him and caused him no end of difficulty for laughs. Only Harry Osborn (a classmate) ever defended him and tried to support him, as did another friend, Henry . It's also because of their mutual respect that they became good friends. Peter was extremely bright and became a high honors student at Midtown High School. Peter's shyness and scholastic interest often made him a social outcast. Peter Parker gained his powers on a high school field trip at Osborn Industries, where he was bitten by a genetically engineered super-spider exposed to the Performance Enhancer known as OZ. Oz itself was an attempted recreation of the super-soldier serum that made Captain America. Notes on the formula were given and contracted by the US government to Osborn Industries in an attempt to recreate the serum. But before then, Richard Parker had used his DNA to subsequently try to stabilize it, and Ezekiel had put his own blood in the mix to make it a connection to the spirit of Anansi who guarded the Web of Life and Dimension. Osborn's geneticists carelessly let one of the Oz-tested spiders to escape and it found its way onto Peter's hand and bit him. The spider then bit Gwen and then Miles Morales and nearly bit Mary Jane Watson as well, but she evaded and it was ultimately squished to death by Kenny's foot. Peter didn't know it, but the spider bite mutated his DNA and his body began reacting to the new changes. The transition was rough, he experienced nausea and exhaustion from the mutation process. Though strangely enough, Gwen and Miles didn’t seem to show any signs of this at all. The spider's venom, inter-mixed with OZ, imbued Peter with the proportionate powers of a spider at first. He gained superhuman strength, extra-sensory perception of immediate danger (spider sense), increased speed, increased agility, increased stamina, a healing factor, and the ability to stick/crawl on surfaces. In many ways, Peter became the next generation super soldier with additional attributes of a spider. After resting three days from the bite, Peter already began showing signs of developing his spider sense and enhanced strength. Kenny attempted to kick him and he naturally anticipated Kenny and threw him to the ground. However, the mutation process wasn't finished, and he fainted from fatigue and was sent to the emergency room. Uncle Ben and Aunt May met with Peter at a local Queens ER for tests to see if he was fine. Unknown to the Parker family, Ezekiel had dispatched a guardian to watch out for Peter, while Osborn sent out an agent to trail Peter and monitor his mutation progress. To fool the hospital that he was healthy, his agent swapped his blood work for private analysis, though Ezekiel managed to keep another sample for the doctors… of which it revealed that Peter was physically okay though suffering side-effects from the spider bite. Osborn had his scientists analyze Peter's true blood sample and everything suggested that he's going to die. Fearing that Peter might become a legal liability, he sent his agent to kill him. Later that night, however, as his Aunt and Uncle were out on work, Peter had reoccurring nightmares about spiders and a gigantic dimensional web being eaten by an unforeseen evil. He woke up, feeling hot and sweaty, until he started to spasm out and transform into a human-sized humanoid spider with the same coat of the spider that bit him. Realizing this spooky transformation, he thought he would go out killing people, but remained the same as he realized it. Though was hungry as a result, and woofed down whatever was in the fridge. Feeling restless, he decided to go out, and practice using his newfound form, unaware of Ezekiel’s guardian following and protecting him from danger. The next morning, Peter awoke in his bed, naked and the room slightly a mess with webs. Realizing this, Peter cleaned up and did his best to make this a secret from his aunt and uncle. That morning, Peter was on his way to school. The agent drove a black car and intended to make Peter's death look like a hit-and-run accident, but Peter's spider powers saved him again. His spider sense once again kicked in and he unconsciously jumped over the car, not once realizing he was a target for murder. After Osborn's agent reported what had happened, Osborn decided to let Peter live for extended observation; Peter shortly caught onto his own abilities. Ezekiel and the guardian, Ben Reilly, a high-schooler and Were-Spider like Peter, also took on this info, and needed to present Peter this information before it was too late. After nearly getting killed by running car and performing a death-defying Olympic somersault over a high-speed car, he strongly suspected that what happened yesterday and last night was real. As a prodigy biochemist, he had a simple lab in the basement of his home (remnants of his father's research tools). After researching about spiders and his own blood under a microscope, he developed a fair understanding what was happening to him; however he missed school for that day. Because he kept his mutation a secret, his aunt and uncle had a fight with him as he unsuccessfully defended his reasons for skipping school. It was while in the middle of that heated argument that he discovered his fingers had stuck to the wall so tight that he ripped the paint out of the wall. After being sent to his room, Peter was curious about his hands and realized he can climb on walls. Though he also realized he was showing signs of transforming again, which he did, and went out again to try and wear it off through exhaustion. The next morning, he was back to normal in appearance again. Peter's mutation was still an ongoing process. While in school, he would have random spastic reactions to the mutation. Due to his ongoing change, Flash and Kenny continued to mock him, calling him a spazoid. With evolving abilities, Peter's courage and confidence grew as he realized he was powerful enough to beat all of his tormentors. He continued to keep his abilities a secret, but his frustrations grows greater against Flash Thompson. The final straw to Peter was when Flash attempted to court MJ. He threw a basketball at Flash's head for his unwanted advances towards her. While MJ was grateful, this resulted in Flash challenging Peter to a fight. Peter began utilizing his new-found powers, allowing him to evade all punches from Flash. The fight ultimately ended when Peter blocked against one of Flash's punches. However, Peter's new strength and durability was so great that he broke Flash's hand with a simple hand-block, resulting Flash's parents demanding the Parkers to pay restitution for medical fees and damages done to their son. Uncle Ben and Aunt May weren't happy for what Peter had done; they expressed their disappointment at Peter for raising his hand against another person. To Peter's dismay, he felt he was wrongly accused of an incident he didn't start and only rightfully acted in self-defense. That very night, he woke up again from one of his spastic reactions due to his mutation. Though didn’t transform at the time. But tried to will it again, remembering what he looked like while in spider form, and much to his practice and surprise, he did so, and even reversed it when he pictured his human self. Transforming again to his Were-Spider form, curious to the extent of his own abilities in either form, he snuck out of the house with a bag of spare clothing, that very night and tested his abilities in an abandoned lot. Peter was pleased as he discovered his new-found gymnastic abilities and strength, great enough to effortlessly lift and throw an old car with ease. The following day, Peter patched things with his uncle and Peter met with Harry for a personal tour of Oscorp Industries; Peter didn't realize it was a ruse to lure Peter into the company for a new DNA sample. While Harry gave Peter a tour, he was introduced to Dr. Otto Octavius (a former teacher Peter once had but didn’t recognize him at first). Octavius faked his concern for Peter's well-being and quickly pulled out a needle to abstract some blood for analysis. Shocked at what had happened to him, Peter ran away from Osborn's facility. Unknown to Peter, his blood was used to analyze his current mutation status. To Norman's joy, Peter's incident re-created all the results of the super soldier serum and more. Norman needed the serum to save his company's finances and deliver Oz to the government. The gamble for insuring the future for Oscorp was too great. So impatient and over-confident that he could replicate Peter's mutation, he volunteered himself to be the next test subject in the next batch of Oz. Not long, a few days later, and unknown to Peter, Norman had Dr. Octavius reproduce the "same" process that created Peter's mutation; the process was a failure. Norman's mutation turned him into something else and the incident gave birth to Green Goblin and Dr. Octopus upon that incident. One night later, Peter while testing an ability due to his organic webbing, was web-slinging (rather poorly), he crashed into a black and red Were-Spider like himself. The two fought even with Peter demanding answers form him but getting nothing. Until the figure pushed him into a wall, stating he was going to come with him to meet someone. Unfortunatley, the battle caused Peter to awaken a new power: Venom Blast, which temporary paralyzed the new were-spider and had Peter easily getting away. Sometime later, Peter, Gwen, Henry, Flash, and Kenny all attended a wrestling circuit. The announcer promised money to whoever defeats The Invincible Crusher. Desiring the money to pay back his aunt and uncle, Peter decides to put on a wrestler's mask to challenge Crusher Hogan the following night. Peter jumped into the ring and quickly body slammed Crusher Hogan. He easily won the money and left the scene in a matter of minutes. He then faked a letter to his uncle and aunt, as an "anonymous" donation from the school, to pay back their expenses due to the Thompsons. Aunt May and Uncle Ben completely bought the ruse and accepted the money. The following day, after showing some caliber against Thompson, Peter's coach had him join the football team as their new star player. Peter quickly rose to acclaim as he effortlessly out-scored the visiting team. After winning the game, Peter went straight to his secret wrestling gig. The ring announcer/manager was not pleased at Peter because he kept his identity a secret. Hating Peter's mask and simple outfit of a sweater and jeans, the manager gave Peter a brand new wrestler costume (the spider suit – of which Peter modified it for his were-spider body) and labeled him The Amazing Spider-Man. Unfortunately, his wrestling days were short-lived. The money from the collection box was gone, stolen, and Peter was blamed for the matter because nobody knew his identity. The wrestlers highly suspected him and ganged up on him; Peter was forced to retire his short career as a wrestler. After being forced to retire his wrestling job, he returned home, only to find his family waiting for him along with Ezekiel. Uncle Ben and Aunt May discussed with Ezekiel that Peter’s grades had dismally dropped and May presumed that his new-found jock life had affected his sense of responsibility over his academics and suggested ending his budding sports career. Unable to accept returning to his old life, he ran away in frustration. However, Ezekiel, who was aware of Peter’s presence, got up and had to leave, but stated that Peter’s life was merely going through changes, but before he left, Ben Parker asked him to tell Peter something of great importance. While traversing over the rooftops, Peter was conflicted with thoughts over telling the truth to his guardians and even entertained the idea of coming clean to Norman Osborn. While thinking of a place to stay, Peter relented to the idea of crashing with Kenny. While on his way to Kenny's apartment, there was a robbery in progress and he was too self-centered on his own problems to care about a robber and let him off. He made it to Kenny's place and stayed there until he figured things out, though at the time, a house party was going on. During the party, Liz Allen had gotten drunk and held onto Peter just as MJ saw them. Mortified, MJ ran and Peter gave chase, only to encounter Ezekiel. Ezekiel understood the source of Peter's recent rash of behavior, but Peter couldn't explain himself most likely that he woulnt believe him. Though getting Peter alone in an alley, he showed Peter he possessed the same powers as him, shocking Peter at this. Though Peter refused to listen, though stopped as Ezekiel to him what Ben had told him, as it was what he knew about his father, Richard Parker, "He believed that if there were things in this world that you had to offer, things that you did well -- better than anyone else...things that you could do that helped people or made people feel better about themselves... well, he believed it wasn't just a good idea to do those things... Don't try to be something else. Don't try to be less. Great things are going to happen to you and your life, Peter. Great things. And with that will come great responsibility. Do you understand? With Great Power, there much come Great Responsibility." Peter could only react in sadness and anger, "My father, if he knew so much, then where the hell is he!? And tell my uncle to stop acting like my father! He never was and never will be!" Peter ran off to be alone and cried out his frustrations. While on a rainy rooftop, Peter resolved to tell his Aunt May and Uncle Ben about his Spider-Man identity, believing they would fully accept him no matter what. When he got home, there was a large police presence over his home. Peter arrived home, shocked to have learned his Uncle Ben have been gunned down by a robber. As Aunt May recounted what had happened, Police had reports of the same robber hiding himself behind an abandoned warehouse. Peter ran off to confront his Uncle's killer and found him in the warehouse. After disarming him and getting a good look at his face, Peter realized it's the very same robber he let off earlier. At that moment, Ben in his Were-Spider form, showed up and eased Peter to letting the man go, stating that he was better than this. As the cops decided to send in a S.W.A.T. team to arrest the robber, Peter threw out the robber out of the window, having him tied up with his webbing and hung for the police to arrest. The emotional revelation of his actions came in full circle, once Ezekiel managed to meet with Peter again on the roof. Peter realized it was his own selfishness and lack of responsibility that cost the life his beloved uncle. After Uncle Ben's death, in his name, Peter resolved to become a crime-fighter of which Ezekiel would help train him in how his newfound powers worked and where they truly came from. For the first time in his life, Peter felt awakened and clear of the sort of path he must take: he now walks the path as the were-spider superhero known as Spider-Man. Personality Spider-Man/Peter is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. Shaken by his uncle's tragic death, Spider-Man's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. There are times when Spider-Man's sense of responsibility can be almost overbearing. This combined with his strong moral compass in the face of adversity and sharp wit make him one of the most iconic and enduring heroes in his universe. One of Spider-Man's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. He at times is seen as the class clown in every group he is in. Even in the face of certain death, Spider-Man invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. Behind this humorous facade; however, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. While Spider-Man is in combat, occasionally another person dies, leaving him depressed for having failed in his responsibility. Guilt over the loss of his Uncle Ben continues to be the primary motivating factor in his super-heroics and his life in general. Peter is quick to assume guilt and responsibility for anything bad that happens in his presence or that can, in some way, relate back to him. Death in particular is difficult for Peter to reconcile with, leading him to make dramatic and unrealistic proclamations, such as his "Nobody dies!" credo. Spider-Man is also traditionally a loner. Due to his individualistic style, having been a social outcast in his youth, Spider-Man finds it hard to work in teams. However, this has gradually lessened over time, to the point Spider-Man has worked as he’s the leader of the Web Warriors. Peter is also a strong willed hero, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats like supporting the weight of a jet and beating up the Green Goblin despite the difference in strength. Despite being a hero, Spider-Man is nerdy, awkward, and shy. These traits have faded through the years as Parker grew and gained confidence, but elements of the awkward teenage nerd still remain in his personality. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Transformation': Peter has the ability to shift between human and Were-Spider. Not aided by the Full Moon, it is actually a power that Peter practices to control and does so with great effort and will. Though at times when an emotional outburst happens, he loses control. *'Spider Powers and Physiology': ** Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. ** Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 15 tons or more. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to effortlessly lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard cars with ease. Some feats include throwing a taxi cab five stories into the air, and lifting a dockyard forklift that averagely weighs around 10 tons. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to allow him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. In the second issue, he seems to throw a car with little effort. He also broke Flash Thompson's hand by blocking with his palm. Even when near death, he was still able to lift a 15 tons semi-truck over his head and slam it on the Green Goblin twice. ** Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, Spider-Man's durability is sufficient that he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being electrocuted by Electro and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper . ** Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. ** Superhuman Equilibrium: Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire if he is far enough away. ** Spider-Sense: Spider-Man possesses a "spider-sense" which alerts him to danger. Whenever danger is present, he gets a tingling sensation that manifests at the back of his skull.. Through experience, Spider-Man has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. ** Immortality: According to Norman Osborn, the OZ formula bestows a form of immortality that prevents those infused with it from being permanently killed nor age as well. *** Regeneration: As an immortal, he can rapidly regenerate form harm. After he "awoke" from his death, he showed no signs of his catastrophic wounds **'Stingers': Spider-Man developed retractable, razor-sharp sword-sized stingers that were located within his arms on the back and middle of his forearms. They released a polyamine venom, causing direct trauma and/or flaccid paralysis via interference with nerve impulse transmission. While a typical injection could paralyze a normal adult human for several hours, the impalement proved fatal to the nigh-invulnerable Morlun. *'Venom Strike': Peter can temporarily paralyze his enemies by simply touching them with his hands. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. This power provides a great advantage as Peter can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. *'Sex Potency': Due to the insect/arachnid drive to mate faster due to their life expectancy, Peter’s mating drive has been increased as well. Though his lifespan may have been extended due to both the OZ and the mystic properties of Ezekiel's blood mixed with the spider’s, a decreased lifespan isn’t a problem. However, his constant need to mate can be a bit of a problem, as he has to let itself work out of his system. Though luckily, his reproductive system has been altered, preventing him from getting girls pregnant until his twenties or thirties. However, he still finds it rather embarrassing that he craves mating on either special romantic times with MJ and/or the other girls, or at the most awkward or unexpected of situations. Skills * Indomitable Will: Spider-Man has a strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, he has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of nanobots from Doctor Octopus. * Genius-level Intellect: Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science that is nothing short of genius. According to Parker, his IQ is north of 250. Peter Parker is even able to hack Tony Stark's technology, as he once managed to hack a failsafe program Tony Stark put into a suit he gave to Peter. * Science Major: He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. * Skilled Photographer: Peter is a very skilled photographer. * Master Acrobat: Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Parker is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. * Master Combatant: Due to his life being bullied and pranked as a young teenager to acquiring amazing superhuman capabilities and combining them with his scientifically adept and creative mind, Parker has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. He has also received martial arts training from Captain America in his own fighting style. As a means to compensate for the temporary loss of his spider-sense, Parker also received formal combat training from Shang-Chi through the recommendation of the new Madame Web (Julia Carpenter). Together, they created a new martial art style, the ‘Way of the Spider’, and Peter's skill with it has substantially increased following the return and amplification of his Spider-Sense. During the End of the Earth, he was able to defeat Viper, despite her training from HYDRA. Weaknesses *'Pesticides' *'Over-Protective Nature' *'Short-Tempered' *'Coffee' *'Perfume' Equipment Relationships Peter's Relationships Gallery Peter Parker, casual, anatomy, and Hero Attire.JPG Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Arachnrophic form and Hero Attire.JPG Voice Actor Josh Keaton Trivia * Spider-Man/Peter Parker was created by writer-editor Stan Lee and writer-artist Steve Ditko. He first appeared in the Amazing Fantasy #15 in August of 1962. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Were-Spiders Category:Web Warriors Category:Avengers Category:Parker Family